Bittersweet Battles
by XxForgottenDreamerxX
Summary: Kagome, a young actress out of a job, meets up with illlucked Miroku, a young movie producer. Add an annoying but handsome hanyou in the group along with a survivor of a ship crash and you get XX
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** How ever much I wish I could, I do not own Inuyasha and King Kong.

**Bittersweet Battles**

**Chapter 1: An Unavoidable Predicament**

She couldn't help but turn her head at the food stands she passed by. The rich aromas of food reached her and her stomach growled in earnest. Lunch break was almost over and still the vendors stood guard, watching for any thieves whose hunger persuaded them to steal a morsel. She sighed and clutched her stomach as the pangs of pain that had haunted her all day started again. The jostling crowds of people rushed past her as they carried on with their day, a starving face commonplace in times like these.

"Kagome-chan!"

She turned around and saw So-hu. He was trying and failing to push past the people crowding around the stands. With a smile, she weaved her way through and grabbed his arm.

"Kagome, I've been searching for you everywhere. Anderson-sama has gone mad, he ended break early and has demanded everyone to grab their bags and take today off. Some important meeting or another but we must hurry."

She exaggerated a groan and dragged him along, elbowing the people who got in her way and stepping on any foot that got in her path. Along the streets people were begging for food and money. Every nook and cranny was crowded with people everywhere, no space was left unfilled. Automobiles and pedestrians alike became obstacles. Streetlights and street-officers were paid no mind in this city.

Even the sky paid a price. Where back in Japan the sky shone a light blue smoke cast a heavy veil above. As it was in newspapers, everything seemed to be in black and white, the flash of colors only from the aristocrats roaming the roads. Every which way you looked all you could see were people, people, people. High above signs advertising that place or another blinked and flashed. Women dumped their dirty laundry water way in the top houses to the unfortunate passerby below. Newsboys ran all along the streets, and homeless families lagged behind. Beggars and concubines leered at them through the alleyways.

Between the well-dressed people street urchins ran rampant, shielding themselves behind others and slyly slipping hands into wallets. As a young man examined an apple cart, a boy and a girl reached into his pocket and withdrew it with a handful of cash. She grinned and walked on, not bothering to assist the unfortunate.

"What brought on this sudden happy change?" she inquired, still dragging a clumsy Soho behind her.

"I have no idea, but all the other actors left. Everyone is gone except for him. The whole place is empty and everything left behind is getting thrown away. I think he might have mentioned renovating sometime or another."

"Well, come on. Let's go before he gets his knickers in a twist."

Soho's chuckle was cut short as Kagome quickened her pace. Crossing the streets, the honking of cars as they ran past was not rare.

"Kagome! Stop-"

"Here we are."

He let out the breath he was holding and looked up at the building of which they worked. If you had been there before the Stock Market Crash, you would have known the theatre's name right off the bat. "Taylor's Theatre". But now all you could see were a couple of letters, the rest of them were gone. The building wasn't that tall, just long. Without even a glance Kagome stalked right in, but she noticed that it was deathly silent inside. Of course you could hear the street noise from there, but no sound omitted from the inside. Suho just stroked his mustache warily and continued to follow the girl who called her grandfather.

They left the lobby and went into the labyrinth of hallways leading into the dressing rooms. Their footsteps echoed and silence enveloped them, casting a spell. They remained silent, finally turning the corner to their room when they found a figure standing outside the doorway.

"Where the hell have you been? I can't waste any more time. And here you are walking all around town and all I could send was an old man to find you! Hurry and grab your bags."

Mr. Anderson's angry blue eyes glared at them above the silver pair of glasses he wore. His business suit was in dishevelment and his hair was messily combed back. He waved his hands impatiently at her and she ran into the room.

"Can't believe the crap I go through to make sure your stuff isn't gone. Waiting and waiting and I have a business meeting to go to."

Sohu just rolled his eyes and rushed to help Kagome as she dragged all the bags. She only handed him a few things, one bag and a couple pamphlets but she carried the rest, juggling the bags clumsily. Anderson slammed the door and locked it, cursing under his breath. The duo left him there, fiddling with the lock and his voice raising.

"Well, this wasn't an odd enough day."

Suho couldn't resist, he rolled his eyes again at her snappy comment. That's when his gaze happened to fall on the play scripts he was holding.

"Echoing Silence, a Play by Inuyasha Takahashi. You know this guy?" His eyes scanned the beginning pages and he snorted.

"Sounds like a guy who was dropped on his head a couple of times."

Kagome's mouth formed into a pout and she glared at him.

"His writing is so well written! He only works for the best of movie producers and he is so emotional! How can you insult him?"

"The moonlight cast a thin shadow on the woman who kneeled weeping by the graveside, her hand clutching red roses. A young boy stood beside her, motionless and-"

THWACK

"You were saying?"

"………."

"Well, look!" Kagome quickly changed the subject, not wanting to apologize and trying to ignore the guilty feeling of wacking an old man over the head. "There's Shippo! SHIPPO! OVER HERE!"

The young newsboy standing a couple of feet away looked around, his pointed ears twitching slightly, and smiled once he caught sight of Kagome and Suho. His canines shone in the light as well as his reddish brown hair and bright blue eyes. Happily he ran over and gave her a hug, snuggling his head into her chest and laughing gaily.

"What are you guys doing out here so early? Shouldn't you be working?"

Kagome looked down at him and smiled. She had found him in the street as a child, abandoned by his parents. From then on she played the role as mother and sister, caring for him and feeding him, teaching him how to survive. He was the only other person she cared deeply about other than Suho.

"Kagome?"

"Oh. Sorry, just thinking. My mind wanders too much. Mr. Anderson let us leave work early. Their rebuilding some part of the theatre I think."

"Cool! Then we can go around and find some food together! I sold all the newspapers for today and I have fifty cents!"

An angry glare was his only response. He grinned weakly at her and looked from her to Suho hopefully.

"Shippo, you know you're gonna have to go back home and watch our bags while we're gone. We can't run around the city carrying all these bags and expect to find some food."

Shippo looked to Suho for support but only saw his helpless shrug. With a glare, he sighed.

"Alright. Me and Rin and Jaken will bring the bags over. Hey you guys, can you help me out?"

Rin was one of Shippo's friends whom he met when she got lost from her guardian, Seshommoru. He had led her back to him and so he became one of her guards along with a lesser demon named Jaken.

"Sure!" The black-haired girl replied enthusiastically, to the reluctant groan from Jaken. Shippo obediently grabbed some of the bags and went to follow Kagome's orders.

"I'll wait for you at home, Kagome. Come back soon!"

The young children and the frog demon toddled off, dragging the bags behind them. Kagome sighed and wiped the sweat off her grimy forehead, and then turned to Suho.

"Let's go back past the theatre to Market Square. It's busier there and it'll be less likely that someone will see us.

Suho readily agreed, still cradling his bruised head in his hands. Kagome's confident grin faded a little but she perked up once she saw him teasingly smirk at her.

Together they walked at a slower pace to the theatre, ignoring the people surrounding them.

"EEEP!"

Kagome tripped, falling to her knees and glared at her shoes. They were unlaced and caked with mud. With a sigh, she bent to tie them when she heard a gasp erupt from Sohu.

"What is it Suho-"

Looking up, her mouth gave a gasp of its own. In front of them, construction workers were hanging up a sign that read "Closed". Around them, Kagome's angry co-workers were shouting insults and curses at them, shaking their fists. Mr. Anderson stood nearby, calling out orders.

"Board the doors already. The windows as well. I don't want any damn beggars taking refuge in here. Hurry up! Time is money!"

Kagome slowly got to her feet and she felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. She heard the cries of the other women distantly.

"I need this job. My children are starving as it is!"

"How the hell am I going to pay rent?"

"Without this job I can't eat!"

The anguished yells echoed in her head and she let the tears fall. The sobs racked her body and though she tried to contain them, she couldn't help it. That's when she felt Sohu's weathered hands grasping her shoulders.

"Kagome, this is what I've been waiting for all these years."

She blinked at him in confusion, tears streaming down her face. He looked up at her, the sadness etched into his eyes.

"All the days I've went hungry, saving up my money, Kagome, I have enough money to go back to Japan. Before I die, I want to see my home one last time-"

"NO!"

Kagome grasped hold of his arms and began to cry freely. She fell back to her knees and she began to ramble in uneven breaths.

"You can't. Please, you've been here helping me! Suho, don't! Please, please…"

She sniffled and took deep breaths, allowing herself time to think more calmly. It was then that she realized her mistake and began to laugh bitterly.

"How dumb am I? You've got more of a right than anyone to go back. What am I saying, begging you to stay here in this Hell when you have the chance to go home?"

Sohu kneeled down beside her and hugged her. He whispered into her hair as she continued to cry in his arms.

"Kagome, I want you to find work, for you and Shippo's sake. But I must leave, I promised myself at whatever cost I would visit my wife's grave before I died. I need to go...Forgive me."

He stood up and gave her a sad smile.

"Good-bye, Kagome. I'll get my things and be on my way."

With that, the man that Kagome had looked to for wisdom and encouragement trudged away, his head bowed and his shoulders hung low. Kagome looked up to see his retreating figure disappear into the crowd. Hot tears mingled with the dirt on her face and fell to the ground. Her mentor was gone. Gone.

She sniffed angrily and stood up, containing the river of tears waiting to be released. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she looked to see Mr. Anderson beginning to escape from the crowd of women protesting. At that moment, her eyes lit up. I can do this! And all I need to do is convince him. For Shippo's sake.

With that thought, she hurried over to her boss and began to pester him, hoping she looked innocent enough.

"Mr. Anderson, since you are closing down the theatre, do you know any places you could recommend me to?"

He didn't even glance at her, and they were crossing the street. Cars beeped at them but she took no notice, she just began to speak again.

"I would really like to find work, not only for myself but to buy food for a young demon kit I found on the streets. Mr. Anderson, I would be ever so greatful!"

He gave her a snide look and pointed to the building across the street.

"Like I've said the million of times before, Higarashi, go to my secretary with your papers and apply for a job!"

"But why waste all that time when I can talk to you in person?" She gave a false laugh and a lopsided grin. He can't figure out I lost my papers!

They had reached the other side and were standing in front of an Italian Resteraunt. The aroma of spaghetti and other such food reached her and she couldn't help but glance behind him as he turned to face her.

"Kagome, you're a good actress, and a pretty face," he said, his face softening once he saw her gaze was directed at all the food. "Someone like you shouldn't be starving on the streets. I guess I could help ya out, but none of the other gals from the theatre better know about this favor." He reached into his coat pocket and grabbed a pen and a business card.

"There's this little place downtown called the Hentaii House. Go and ask for Miroku. Tell 'm Taylor sent ya, and you'll be fine. Get a job, get in, get out, and forget the place. Now I have a meeting to go to…"

He gave her a half-hearted shrug and gave her the card, pocketing his pen. He walked into the restaurant, leaving a still distraught Kagome back in the street.

I don't like the way he spoke of this Hentaii House, but I guess It's the only way I'll be able to make a living. With a sigh, she trudged away from the resteraunt and back across the street, noticing she had left the more cleaner side of the city, though you could barely tell the difference. With another sigh, she strode forward to what she hoped was a good future.

A man in a dark blue suit bit his fingernails as he watched the reactions on the movie producers around him. The screen flashed pictures of nude women in erotic poses but a look of distaste was mirrored on all their faces.

"How much longer do we have to watch this?"

The assistant looked down at the unused cartridges and gave a monotone reply.

"Seven more reels."

A black-haired demon stood up and growled in frustratrion.

"Hit the damn lights."

The man quickly stopped his biting and brushed of his clothes nervously. Giving a weak grin, he slowly jumped up and looked around the room.

"So, what are your opinions on my movie?"

The once silent room erupted with complaints.

"Miroku, what the hell are you making, a PORN FILM?"

"Where's the action, the adventure?"

"All I see are breasts, I'm lucky that I didn't inviteHiten to see the previews!"

Everyone was glaring at him and each one had paper in hand.Kouga stalked up to him and bared his fangs at him, leering down at the cowering black-haired youth.

"We've spent thousands of dollars loaning you money to go to jungles and any other freaking untamed land just to make one of the biggest movie productions ever seen. And what do we get, but a bunch of women naked? We could go to your Hentaii House and see all this for a price lower than the admission ticket!"

Sweat trickled down his neck and he couldn't help but back away. He slipped back into his seat and took a sip of liquor from a bottle. Slowly, he placed the bottle back on the table and looked up and the man who had covered for him countless times already.

"Kouga, we've been pals for a long time, just give me a while and maybe you could give me a little more time so that I can finish the last trip."

He gave him a strange look and scowled at Miroku.

"What last trip? We sent you to all the places already."

Miroku gave a weak smile and scratched the back of his head uneasily.

"The trip that I was planning on going to for a real adventure."

The demon's scowl deepened and his eyes turned red.

"What the hell are you talking about? I've sent you on tons of trips already filled with adventure. Where are you going?"

Miroku's eyes suddenly became determined as he stood up to face the room of demons. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"What I am talking about here, sirs, is an exotic island of which no creature, human or demon alive has ever seen before!" His face took a look of wonder, and his eyes were glazed in his dream. "A place filled with monsters and ancient treasures, just waiting to be discovered. I've found this map-"

Kougaclenched his fists and he grinded his fangs, resisting the urge to pummel his childhood friend into the ground. He could see his fellow producers becoming riled up as well.

"What do you mean by a map, damn it! It could be just some fake, have you ever thought of that?"

"Kouga, I-"

"What the hell are you asking for, Miroku?"

A demon from the back row replied just before Miroku could.

"It means he wants another thousand or so dollars to go searching for an island that doesn't exist. Come on Seshomorru, can you have faith in a man that was thrown out of the priesthood?"

Another voice interrupted as well.

"I heard it was for groping a nun!"

Miroku's face was stained scarlet as he blushed. Kouga shook his head and sighed, a grimace deep on his face.

"Can you leave the room for a moment?"

The exiled priest groaned and stomped out of the room in the most dignified way possible, even though he was still blushing. The door assistant locked the door behind him and Miroku was greeted by Hachi.

"So, how did the meeting go?"

Miroku looked around and spotted the glass of water placed beside the raccoon demon.

"Pass me the water right there, quick!"

Hachi gave him wide-eyes but handed it to him.

"But it's non-alchoholic!"

Miroku dumped the water into the plant stand nearby.

"Hachi, you've got a lot to learn about the movie business."

He pressed the glass to the door and began to listen to the conversation inside.

"Why are we supporting this clown? I mean, he's an ameatuer and doesn't know how to shoot good movies. I say let's just fire him now."

"But he's the person that helped me to the top, I mean, I don't go back on accomplices."

"Either it's thousands of money or him. Take your pick, Seshomoru. Don't you want Kikyo to be happy?"

"Alright. He was gonna get it sooner or later. Bring him in."

"Hachi, come on!"

Miroku dragged his friend behind him, running to the elevator just as the door opened.

"Mr. Kagashi? Miroku Kagashi?" The door assistant called, looking down the halls for a sign of him. But by then Miroku and Hachi were already down to the lobby.

"Miroku, didn't you hear them calling for you?"

"Just the wind, just the wind. Come on. We've gotta get out of here."

Immediately he waved down a taxi, and then when they were seated, he turned to Hachi.

"So, did you get Yura to join up?"

Hachi bit his lip and looked at his shoes. Miroku banged his head against the driver's seat, not caring that he was cursing insults at him in Japanese.

"Why didn't you just lie to her, I mean, you did tell her we were going to Singapore, right?"

The raccoon wouldn't even look at him.

"Damn it."

"I'm sorry. It's just that, she's so pretty-"

He brushed his comments away, sighing and looking out the window.

"Well, I'm probably gonna have to get one of the girls from the Hentaii House to do it."

The raccoon winced.

"How you came to own that place, I'll never know."

"It's not like I'm willing to tell you anyway."

Once again the car had stopped for traffic, and Miroku glared at the driver from the rearview mirror.

"That's it. I'm walking there myself. I don't give a shit. Just meet me at the docks at nine and I'll have a gorgeous dame at my side. Get as many camera crews as possible, because I don't think Kougy's gonna support me this time."

With that, Miroku stepped out of the car and strode off purposely down the street. Hachi sighed and shook his head. He knew he should've joined Warner Bros.

Sooo………….was it any good? Please review, I'm crossing my fingers! I edited it somewhat but it shall be perfect!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Fated Glance

All the women in the posters had no grace at all. Sure, they were beautiful, dangerously beautiful, but they were threatening and experienced. They didn't have the soft, innocent look that Takahashi was looking for. He also knew for a fact that Takahashi was also sick of blondes playing major roles. And all he could see were blond dames plastered against the building on poster paper. Miroku gazed adoringly at the pictures outside the Hentaii House. They may not be for his annoying friend, but they were just right for him. He gave a sigh. None of these women would do the role properly. They would be too flirty, or something or another. That he could tell straight away.

"Excuse me, but are you coming in for a visit?"

A blond-haired woman sauntered over to him; her skirt cut way above the knees to reveal long, tan legs. She gave him a vixen smile and winked at him slyly. Miroku grimaced in disgust as he saw a flash of yellow teeth and wrinkled face. This woman was beyond ugly, she was hiding her face behind a mask of dark make-up and a wisp of hair.

She repeated the question again and his only reply was a roll of his eyes. She gave a "humph" of annoyance and pushed past him to enter the building, kicking him in the shin as she walked by, not realizing she had just kicked her boss.

"Damn newbie!"

Groaning, he leaned against the building and pulled his bangs from in front of his face. Biting his lip, he took one last glance at the group of photos hanging on the wall before turning away to look at the girls on the streets.

Ugly. Ugly. Bald. Ugly. Ugly. Old. Ugly. Old. Tooth decay. Damn. This was getting him nowhere! Groaning, he fingered the cross around his neck idly before a hope flashed in his mind.

If you aren't too busy lord, send me a dame. Come on, I really need someone perfect for the role and I swear I'll do anything for it.

He screwed his eyes closed and counted to three slowly.

1………..2…………3

Opening his eyes, he saw a child run away with his pocket watch.

"Damn it!"

He kicked the wall and cursed again as his foot banged hard against the bruise he had just gotten a few seconds ago from the blonde hag. He took a look at the street and saw the girl disappear among the people, whooping triumphantly. Muttering oaths under his breath, he looked up into the sky angrily and shook his fist. Ticked off and sore, he hobbled slowly toward the door. Just at that moment, the clouds pulled away from in front of the sun and a beam of light glimmered down on Miroku. Just as he was about to open the door, the reflection in the glass stopped him.

Her eyes were swirls of chocolate brown. Black bangs seemed to enlarge the wide, penetrating gaze. Her pale skin glowed in the sunlight and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she read the sign advertising the Hentaii House. Beneath the baggy clothes she wore, he could see the faint outline of a curvy body. Raising his eyebrows, he held his hand on the door handle, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible.

"Help yourself to luscious women just waiting for a g-…………..What the hell?"

Kagome winced as she read the sign hanging along the Hentaii House. This is what Mr. Anderson meant by get in, get out, forget about it. Taking a double-take at the business card again, she groaned aloud to find that she had the right address. Crumpling the paper up, she tossed it to the ground angrily, not noticing the man watching her in amusement.

The apples barely shone but still her eyes widened even further as the vendor took a bite of one. It dripped with juice and it looked ripe enough, not like it even mattered. She observed the passerby buying the apples and grinned as she saw the vendor begin to argue with a large, pompous looking woman who demanded he lower his prices.

Trying to look as casual as possible, she slowly reached forward and snatched one, and feeling the hard stem digging into her skin, was about to slip it into her pocket when-

"And were you planning on paying for that?"

She was yanked back as a large, sweaty hand grabbed her arm. Th evendo leered down at her, his beady eyes squinting. Rank breath of ale and apples was suddenly upon her, and suddenly her yearn for Japan's clear air came back to her. Angrily, she struggled to get free but his grip tightened on her wrist, and she began to whine. Her arm was stinging. Applying more pressure to her flailing hand, he leaned even closer to her, whispering into her ear.

"I think we have ourselves a thief. And you know what we do to-"

"Escuse me."

Kagome couldn't look past the vendor to see who was talking. The vendor didn't even blink and continued to glare at Kagome.

"An apple costs 20 cents. Just put it on the counter."

Kagome looked to the ground, feeling her arm go numb. She was caught, and she'd go to jail.

"No, I wasn't talking to you."

The vendor whirled around to meet a young man. Peering over the vendor's shoulders, she could see what he looked like. His black hair was tied into a short ponytail that gave his face a young, boyish look. His violet eyes were staring right at her, and she immediately began to blush. In his hand was a dime, as shiny as the pavement, dingy gray.

"I believe you dropped this."

He held it out to her, and he gave her an encouraging smile. Tentatively, she reached over and took it out of his hand. Immediately, the vendor snitched it out of her hand and put it in his pocket, releasing his hold on Kagome's hand.

"My mistake. So get a move on."

The vendor strolled away to break up an arguing group of people who each had a hand of a rather shiny apple. Kagome, still rubbing her red wrist, gave a questioning glance toward her rescuer.

"Why did you…."

He looked to the ground and under his bangs, gave her a shy smile. She blushed again and twiddled her fingers around her hair. His smile grew weak as he replied.

"To invite a beautiful girl out to dinner?"

This was just too easy.

Kagome downed everything that was handed to her. The waiter, Miroku, and everyone else around her were shocked. This small, delicate girl was eating more than the locals combined. Around the booth people were either scooching to different tables or leaving. The chef glared at her but still she took no notice of any of them. She was now moving on to Miroku's food, ignoring his whine of protest.

This was not going as planned. If this kept up, he would have an obese girl instead of a young, slim actress.

Klang

The fork finally fell to the plate with a clatter, and Miroku let out a sigh of relief. He could barely see the top of her head above the high stacks of dishes on the table. With a disdainful sniff the waitress and the chef carried them away, the dishboy giving a groan. Kagome looked across from him like a cat, her eyes slits as she considered what she should do. Unfortunately enough, Miroku spoke before she could.

"You wouldn't happen to want to tell me what size dress would fit you. Would you?"

Her face took on a dark red hue and her eyebrows slanted downward.

Dammit.

In an instant, Kagome raised her fist and pounded her hand into his face. Miroku's body slid down in the seat and he began to cry out. She rose up to take another strike at him.

"I only wanted to know because I'm a movie producer, not some pervert!"

That was a close call. Another second and he would have been knocked out by the second punch. But God damn it, his nose was bleeding and a large headache were all he got for it. At least he wasn't lying. Entirely.

Kagome stopped in mid-punch. Movie producer? That would only mean…

"You're looking for an actress?"

Miroku rose from his uncomfortable seat on the ground and sat back down, holding a tissue to his nose. He nodded with a grimace.

Kagome glared at him, realization striking her. That was the only reason he had fed her, not out of the goodness of his heart, but because he needed some woman. He was probably

"This is a last minute thing, isn't it?"

Her voice had become dark. Waaaaaay dark. That cutting knife for the bread was right next to her too. Biting his lip, he considered his options. He couldn't let her get away, she fit the role perfectly. Okay, time to improvise.

He was on his hands and knees, well, one hand was still holding the napkin. But he was begging. _Begging. _And he was giving her a pathetic whimper. God was this embarrassing. People were staring. And now he was rambling all the reasons why she should join.

"Like you said, this is last minute. We have no good actors that will fit the role properly. My boss is angry at me, Takahashi's going to kill me, and I don't know if I can trust Hachi to watch the Hentaii House while I'm gone. And then-"

"Did you just say Takahashi?"

Oooooo. A lady who knows Takahashi. Maybe personally. Hiding a devilish grin behind the napkin, he had to ask,

"Do you know him?"

Shaking her head, she answered, "No. I only admire his books. Again she felt a slight blush rush to her cheeks. She was blushing so much, even at the mention of him she turned to a little fangirl!

The man stood up, still clutching the napkin. With a smile, he held out his hand.

"Miroku Kakashi. Movie producer."

Kagome stood up and took his hand, giving him an equally happy grin.

"Kagome Higurashi, actress."

Finally, to meet Takahashi. Her dream.


End file.
